Your Love is My Mission (part 7) ( AKA Marshall meets Cookie and Rocky meets Tundra)
"Goodbye Life......" Skye whisperd as her tail was almost in the pot of boiling water until a German shepherd came out of nowhere and placed Skye's bathing cap on the mans head. "Î CANT SEE!!" The killer scramedd as he accidentally poured the pot of hot water on the floor and dropped Skye. Skye was about to hit the hot water on the floor until Chase jumped and caught her in his arms. "Are you ok Skye?" Chase asked. "Yeah....Thanks Chase. But is that my BATHING CAP?! Ivee been looking for it everywhere!! Where did you find it?!" Skye asked as Chase looked at the floor blushing knowing that he kept it all the time. "Thats's not important now!! We gotta get out of here!!" Chase stated as he began to run until Skye stopped him. "You gotta help me release Cookie and Tundra!! If it wanstt for them, you guys wouldhave never find me!" "TUNDRA!! Hi what happened?!" Rocky asked as he saw Tundra. "NOT NOW!! Just untie me!!" Tundra screamed nervously as Rocky as about to untie Tundra until the killer threw Rocky at the wall. "LEAVE ROCKY ALONE!!' Kara stated angrily as she kicked him in the gut. "I will untie Cookie!!" Marshall stated as he broke the chains that were tying Cookie's paws to the wall. Cookie then landed on Marshall tired as if she was hugging him. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked as Cookie got off him. "Yeah..Thanks. The name is Cookie." Cookie stated. "Hi Im Marshall! and no problem! For some reason, you look familiar....." Marshall stated "Oh my Gosh!! COOKIE?!." Kara asked Screaming. "KARA!!" Cookie screamed happily. "COOKIE!!!" Kara screamed as they hugged each other until the killer grabbed Tundra. "You may have the cockapoo and the golden retriever, but I still have the husky!!!" The killer stated as he held Tundra. "Listen Bro....... Let go of the pup!!" Kara screamed at her brother "NO!! This is for what you did Kara!! I didn't want a dog when I was young, i hated animals!! You wouldn't let me get rid of her!!" "You tried cooking her, why would I want my Cookie eaten?! Even though her name is a food!!" "I don't care!! I'm gonna eat this husky if its the last thing I will ever do!!" The killer than put the husky in the van and drove away. "He is not taking my Tundra!!" Rocky screamed as he ran after the van. "YOUR TUNDRA?!" Ryder asked shocked. Rocky was able to catch up to the van and was able to open the door of the trunk. "Tundra!! Jump!!!" Rocky screamed as Tundra jumped and Rocky caught her. "Are you ok?" Rocky asked. "Yeah.... *gasps* Rocky!!" Tundra screamed as the van turned around. "I WILL GET MY DOG DINNER!!" The killer screamed as he stepped on it and the van drove nonstop 90 mph towrdss Tundra and Rocky until they ran out of the way and the van was heading towards Skye. "NO IM NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!!" Chase screamed as he pushed Skye out of the way. "CHASE!!!!" TBC �� Click here for more info about my OC Cookie. Click here for previous chapter. Tons of thanks to @Tundrathesnowpup For letting me use her OC Category:Parts